


Sherlock AU Valentine's Cards

by MoonShineD



Series: Sherlock AU Valentine's 2019 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD
Summary: MyStrade





	Sherlock AU Valentine's Cards

Greg age 15 to Myc age 17  
London 1982

*Myc comes out of a lecture hall and a Greg is standing on the roof of his car not too far away*

"Hey! Mycroft Holmes, this is for you!"  
*Greg turns on the guitar amp*  
*strum*  
"I'm tired of playing it cool."  
*strum*  
"You turn me into a fool."  
*strum*  
"I'm not as smart."  
*strum*  
"But I'll give you my heart."  
*strum*  
"Please give me a chance."  
*strum*  
"Be my date to the School dance."  
*falls off roof of car*  
*strum*


End file.
